


Confidence

by SilverBlaze85



Series: Street Rat Recollections [4]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlaze85/pseuds/SilverBlaze85





	Confidence

Timeline: Walls  
Challenge: Confidence (challenge number 20)  
\------------------------

After Jack realized what it meant to lead, well, to set the example of a leader, his confidence grew. Not many people seemed to notice, and if they did, they didn't say anything, so I don't know, but he was quieter, more calm, in charge, but a passive command, not aggressive. He took the time to spend with each team member, and it was while doing handstands to think of new ideas for the simulator fight scenes that he asked a very odd question, at least for him.

 

"Do you think Z likes me?" 

 

"Of course she does. You're her brother, aren't you?" I replied, confused. Well, and curious. But you know what they say about curiosity and the cat after all. 

 

"Yeah, yeah, but see, I mean...more than that."

 

"Well, you are her leader, commander of the team. So she trusts you, and respects you...I think...she does try to keep your ego in check though..."

 

"Bridge...you're not getting it. Does she like me, more than friends?" Startled, I dropped out of my position. 

 

"You mean...like...." 

 

"Yeah."

 

"Wow. Um....well....wow...I don't know. Why don't you ask her?" 

 

"Hello? Earth to Bridge? This is Z we're talking about...I would like to use some tact here..." 

 

"Well, I could read her aura, see what color it is, see if it changes when you are near...let you know..." 

 

"No, no, don't do that. I dunno. I don't want to blow what we have together, you know? I mean, if she doesn't feel that way, it could blow this whole thing up. I don't want to lose my best friend."

 

"And if she does feel the same...well...wow...um, Jack....you're drooling."

 

"Huh? Oh, sorry. So, what should I do?"

 

"I dunno Jack. You could tell her how you feel."

 

"Na. You know what, nevermind. I'll just think of something. Hey, I'll catch ya later, alright?"

 

And maybe I was wrong...maybe he isn't as confident as I thought.


End file.
